


Who Owns You?

by lycanthropy_lore



Category: Alice in Wonderland (Movies - Burton)
Genre: Begging, Dom/sub, F/F, Femslash, Incest, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sibling Incest, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:41:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28144047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lycanthropy_lore/pseuds/lycanthropy_lore
Summary: Iracebeth kept a glare on her face as she watched from the window. How in the hell did her sister keep this up? It would remain a mystery. She would never understand how one could speak with the flirting male nobles. How did he not see the faint, but still noticeable, hickey on Mirana's neck?Or;Iracebeth gets jealous and smut happens
Relationships: Iracebeth of Crims/Mirana of Marmoreal
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Who Owns You?

Iracebeth kept a glare on her face as she watched from the window. How in the hell did her sister keep this up? It would remain a mystery. She would never understand how one could speak with the flirting male nobles. How did he not see the faint, but still noticeable, hickey on Mirana's neck?

"The more you glare, the more it'll last," the Cheshire Cat's voice rang from behind her. "You best stop glaring."

Iracebeth jumped. "Why the hell— when did you get here!?"

"Oh, just a few moments ago." Cheshire's grin didn't leave his face as she spun on her heels. She could see the pride in his eyes for being able to spike a slight scare. That certainly never changed about him.

"Of course. No one ever sees you coming unless they actually see you appear," Iracebeth murmured under her breath as she stole one last glance out the window before leaving the glass view. She would never openly admit it to anyone, but she had the strong urge to silence a few flirters. "You don't know the meaning of the glare."

A chuckle escaped past the cat's lips. He had no doubt he knew the true meaning behind the glare. It was easy to see if you watched close enough but he would never say that aloud.

"If that's what you think," he purred out as he rested on her shoulders, allowing his tail to drape down off of her shoulder, pleased she wasn't swatting him away. "You're not that secretive."

Instantly, Iracebeth froze up, unable to say or do anything.

"The others might have not noticed, but I have." He took joy in seeing the shocked/worried expression forming. "It's our little secret."

"You can blackmail us." Iracebeth spat out, narrowing her eyes. "You have actual blackmail on us and you can use it whenever you'd like. I can't imagine why you wouldn't use it immediately."

"And ruin the joy you two have? Never!"

"You're insane. No one else would let us go like this," Iracebeth pointed out.

"I'm not 'no one else' now, am I?" Cheshire inquired. "I'm better than them. I know to not interfere."

"At this time, I honestly don't know how to feel about this."

"For now, you can thank me."

For a split moment, he could see the gears working, wondering if she really should or not before deciding the answer wouldn't come. Instead, Iracebeth shook her head and walked off, brushing him off of her shoulder.

"But due, make sure you don't tire her out too much."

The woman's face lit up. "Shut up!"

Cheshire's laugh echoed off of the halls as she walked down towards her chambers, waiting to get her mind off of this encounter as it kept replaying in her mind. That blasted cat would cause her trouble until the end of time.

The moment Mirana managed to get back to her sister, Iracebeth had her pinned down on the bed with the door tightly sealed up. Her lips to her neck to remake the hickey.

"Ah! Mmmhh! R-Racie!" Mirana whined as she gripped her sister's shoulders, closing her eyes, breath becoming uneven.

When Iracebeth pulled away to admire the hickey's reappearance, her gaze hardened when she locked eyes with Mirana. It made the younger sister shrink slightly underneath the dominant gaze.

"Undress. Now. Don't make me say this twice. I'm not in the mood."

"Y-Yes, Racie."

As she watched her love undress, Iracebeth kept her eyes directly on Mirana, noting every time they locked eyes, her cheeks flushed even brighter than they already were. She knew the room must've been cold because the moment she sat back down, Mirana shivered from the sudden coldness that attacked her body, making goosebumps appear.

Leaning back against the wall, the older sister gave a blank stare which easily made the younger sister shift in her spot. She didn't know what made her sister so angry, but she knew Iracebeth wouldn't be calming down anytime soon as long as she kept glaring at her.

Then it hit her, Iracebeth was waiting for her to speak.

Just like always.

"I-Is there anything else you want me to do?" Mirana asked softly, biting her lip.

"Hands behind your back," Iracebeth commanded.

"Yes, Racie."

Iracebeth watched with growing anger. "Keep them there. You aren't going to move them, no matter what."

Mirana swallowed. This was rare. In fact, the last time Iracebeth had said this was back when they first got together as a couple. They hadn't done it since— it had become rare since they discovered like having movement to both parties. It only happened when Iracebeth wasn't in a good mood and wanted the movement limited.

While she couldn't exactly grip onto her sister, she could grip onto the blankets. Iracebeth had made it clear the first time it happened. She could easily remember her older sister's words.

_"You can't grip onto me, understand? But you **can** grip onto the blankets if you need something to hold onto. Just do not grip onto me or you won't be able to cum. It applies for every time we do this in the future."_

It gave comfort for Mirana to know she had something to grip onto while the pleasure increased for her. But she didn't know how this would feel considering the last time they had done this, Iracebeth had made her hang on for at least an hour— at one point or another, the pleasure had become pain but the release had felt so enjoyable.

"You won't make me hang on for an hour, right?" Mirana asked shyly.

Iracebeth nodded, stepping to kiss her head. "You'll be done before the clock hits an hour. This won't be like the last time, Kitten."

Mirana nodded. "Okay."

"Good, now," Iracebeth thrusted her leg between Mirana's, "— spread your legs and keep them spread."

As she obeyed, a smirk appeared on the older woman's face as she leaned down to seal their lips together. A small moan came from the younger woman when Iracebeth nipped on her lower lip. She opened her mouth into the kiss, allowing both tongues to meet each other. Mirana could feel Iracebeth's leg between her own, but it just barely missed her core.

Iracebeth began slowly dragging her hand down Mirana's neck until she reached just below her collarbone. Disconnecting the kiss, Iracebeth lowered her head to the sub's neck. There was only licking at first, bringing the other to whimper quietly, but still audibly. When the licking shifted into sucking on the skin, the whimpers and whines grew slightly in volume.

The older sister pulled back to look at her sister, watching as Mirana began breathing heavily. Silently, she began trailing her hand farther down the other's body, yet purposely avoiding the nipple in which would bring more pleasure to the other. She instead, cupped the younger one's right breast, just lightly massaging under it. Mirana whined, shifting softly to get her point across, wanting much more than what she was being given. Iracebeth's eyes hardened as she glared, silently replying nothing would be happening.

After a few more moments of massages, Iracebeth brought up her other hand to circle around the pink bud of her younger sister's left breast. Mirana, in turn, whined again but resisted the urge to lean forward into the touch. She knew all too well if she did, nothing would be received. The circling soon turned to occasionally pinching, receiving occasional whimpers in return.

"R-Racie," Mirana groaned, gripping the sheets below her as she tried keeping too much noise from escaping her lips. She swallowed back a moan when she felt warmth. "P-Please…"

"Please, what?" Iracebeth asked as she pulled back.

Mirana whimpered, bucking her hips upwards, touching her sister's leg gently, but it was enough to send shocks throughout her body. "I-I need you," she gasped.

Deciding to humor her, Iracebeth smirked as she trailed downward, leaving kisses down her stomach. Ragged breaths from Mirana only encouraged her further, until she reached right above the spot the younger sister really wanted. Iracebeth's hands rubbed Mirana's outer thighs softly, making her smirk widened as she felt her sister buck her hips again.

"I don't remember saying you could move your hips," Iracebeth commented, eyeing her. "Did I?"

Mirana swallowed. "No, you didn't."

"Then you shouldn't be moving your hips."

"Yes, Racie."

Iracebeth smirked again as she ran a finger through Mirana's dampness. The younger woman moaned softly at the touch. Drawing her hand back, Iracebeth licked the fluids off her finger, eyes never leaving the Mirana's.

"You're wet," she laughed, once again drawing circles. "I barely even touched you and you're soaked. How badly have you wanted this, Kitten?"

Without answering verbally, Mirana nodded. She couldn't deny that she wanted this— and she knew the moment she walked through those doors, this would be different unlike the others.

"Look at me," Iracebeth growled, locking eyes with her. "You cum when I say so, and not any moment before. Just like always, Kitten. Just like always."

"Yes, Racie."

The older woman brought her head forward, tongue out and prodded at Mirana's clit. Obviously not expecting the contact, Mirana gasped and tensed up, arching her back ever so slightly. Iracebeth continued, slowly licking the bud, and enjoying the shudders and moans that seemed to be trying to be restrained. She then slid a finger inside of the other, feeling the inner walls clench around her. Ignoring the tightness, she continued on and started pumping her finger in and, building a slow and borderline torturous pace.

"R-Racie!" Mirana whined.

Iracebeth introduced another finger and Mirana let out another moan. Her tongue was unrelenting, still licking at her clit with intensity gradually building up. Her pace with her finger increased, fueled by the moans from the submissive queen. She knew exactly what made Mirana squirm and cry out from underneath her, so she curled up her fingers and quickened again.

Instantly, Mirana's breath hitched, and her grip tightened. "Ngh, t-there. R-Right there."

After a few moments, she finally engulfed the entire clit, sucking on it and heard Mirana let out a cry. Iracebeth knew her sister wanted nothing more than to grip onto her but the lack of movement confirmed that she wouldn't. Mirana wouldn't disobey— not at this moment.

Fingers started going even faster and Iracebeth felt her arm start to cramp up, but there was no chance of her stopping. She would only stop when she got exactly what she wanted from her sister. With her actions and Mirana now quivering beneath her, she knew the younger one was close.

She could see it in her face when she looked up. She was biting her lip, failing to stop her moans, her knuckles probably the whitest shade imaginable, and her face was redder than it ever had been.

"P-Please," Mirana mumbled, eyes tightly closed. "I-I'm so close…! L-Let me cum, p-please?"

Iracebeth chuckled, releasing her mouth from the bud to speak. "Who owns you?" she asked, a bit darkly.

"Y-You."

"What was that?"

Mirana sucked in a sharp breath as she felt a finger dangerously near her clit. "You!" she repeated more firmly.

Iracebeth grinned. "Good girl."

"C-Can I cum? P-Please?"

"Cum."

With a satisfied smirk, she watched as Mirana shudder in pleasure once again as her orgasm raked over her. Iracebeth smiled, moving to help her through it by sucking on a certain spot on her sensitive neck, earning a louder moan amongst the squeals.

By the time Mirana had calmed down, Iracebeth had rubbed Mirana's thigh soothingly, watching as her sister panted heavily in order to catch the lost breath as she released the sheets, allowing her knuckles to slowly regain color.

"Good girl," Iracebeth said, moving to kiss her head. "Good Kitten."

Mirana shivered softly. "I... I… I love you."

"I love you too. Now, go have a shower and clean up."

"Will you join me?"

Iracebeth laughed. "If you want— but don't be surprised if I make you go through another round."

Mirana laughed in kind. "I wouldn't expect anything else."


End file.
